


Heartfelt

by WyrmLivvy



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmLivvy/pseuds/WyrmLivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex literally has Superman's heart in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

> I was discouraged from writing this fic because my roommate Kink-Shamed me when I brought up the premise as a Clexmas fic idea [Last Christmas I gave you my heart]. So I dropped the idea but decided to pick it up again because it seemed to fit Valentine’s Day. 
> 
> Warnings: I’m not sure how to warn for this fic. Brief mention of animal death in the beginning. Blood. Body horror(?) Organplay... 
> 
> Note: This is NOT a death fic!

Lex had fully expected Luthor to join the names of Lincoln and Kennedy in the category “assassinated Presidents.”

He couldn’t have dodged the beam that had fired from the assassin’s hands. It wouldn’t have stopped until it hit something. He remembered the unfortunate guard hound that had taken the first hit meant for him, and how still it was afterwords, and how its heart - forcibly teleported out of its body, looked on the pavement. 

Lex opened his eyes, which he had reflexively closed against the sharp flash of light. He trembled. There was something on his lap. It wasn’t Lex’s heart. His heart was still in his chest and beating harshly. 

Lex glanced downward. His once white outfit was very wet and warm from still cooling blood. None of his clothes were salvageable, not his tie, shirt, suit, overcoat or pants. He looked like a murder victim though he wasn’t the one who was - denial swept away the rest of his thought.

But Superman was collapsed on the ground next to him. Lex could not see his face. There was no doubt that he had been the one struck by the beam.

Lex was very much alive and alive to feel emotions. 

Disbelief. Anger. Grief.

 _Stupid meddling, self-sacrificing alien!_ He thought. The Kryptonian was invulnerable to many things but magic was not one of them. _How dare you di-_

Fingers trembling, Lex picked up the heart on his lap.

**It was still beating.**

A groan came from the body on the alley ground and it rose. 

Lex stared into hazel green eyes. 

“Lex, are you alright?” Clark asked, his tone soft, worried. He was not in Superman mode. 

“Am I alright?” Lex growled. _I thought you died!_ Lex held out his hands so what it held could clearly be seen. “I thought I had most of your secrets by now, but you didn’t tell me you could survive with your heart outside of your body!” Lex shouted. 

Clark who had been checking Lex for injuries, started at his head but his eyes trailed down to the object Lex had cupped in his hands. 

His expression clearly turned into one of shock. “That’s…?” Clark said, staring. 

“Your heart? Yes, it is.” Lex said. 

“I thought I would be over being…different by now. But this is - ”

“You didn’t know your heart could survive outside of your body until now?” Lex interrupted. 

Clark stilled. 

Lex narrowed his eyes.

“No, I didn’t.” Clark said, wisely deciding that lying to Lex would only make him angrier. 

“So, you took the hit meant for me, fully expecting that you would die?”

“I wasn’t trying to die. I was trying to push you out of its way…” Clark said. “I thought I was fast enough to succeed in stopping it from hitting anyone.” 

“It’s magic! The spell wouldn’t have stopped until it hit someone.” Lex said. “I have an entire agency whose job entails protecting me. I don’t need you to interfere.” Lex growled, fallen into his habit of being prickly whenever Clark, usually as Superman, invoked strong emotion in him.

“You’re angry at me?” Clark said. “You’re the one who nearly died! I wouldn’t be talking to you right now if that was your heart!” Clark said, his anger also rising. “As you keep reminding me, I’m the alien and you’re human! I thought I’d have a better chance - I had to try to get you out of the way in spite of the risk. ” 

“You know you’re as vulnerable to magic as a human is and you still jumped in front of the spell!” Lex said. In trying to find some outlet for his emotions, Lex had squeezed the heart in his hand. 

Clark groaned, curling up on himself. 

Lex instantly felt regret and shame. He had just squeezed Clark’s heart, hurting him. Clark had just saved him. Even if the action was foolish and anger-inducing that was no way to treat someone who had rescued him. He uncurled his fingers. 

“Mr. President!” said the voice of a Secret Service agent that had caught up. Other agents were not far behind. The assassin had teleported him halfway across the country thus Superman was the one to reach him in time. 

“We’ll talk more about this, later.” Lex promised Clark. He slipped the heart into his overcoat before the agents got too close. He did not want anyone else to see it. He faced the approaching agents. 

“Wait, Lex…” Clark said.

“Yes?” Lex turned around. 

“Uh…” Clark glanced at the approaching bodyguards. “Nevermind…we’ll talk later, as you said.”

Lex sighted another flash of black and white, not a Secret Service agent but Zatanna Zatara. 

She reported to everyone in the now crowded alley that the assassin had been captured. Intel was exchanged; then the two groups went their separate ways, with Lex going with his bodyguards and Superman following Zatanna. 

—

Lex held a meeting. Discussed was the agents’ failure to protect him and the need for them to upgrade their defenses against magic. Mercy could not carry the burden alone and currently she was away and visiting Themyscira. No doubt that was part of the reason why the assassin had decided to strike but Lex knew Mercy had needed a vacation. 

Lex let the agents stew in guilt. He had lost track of the numerous glances given to his formerly white outfit and the dried blood on it - proof of their failure. 

Finally alone in his room, Lex worked on stripping off the blood-caked, stiff clothes. He had already changed into dark slacks. 

He was careful setting his overcoat down and carrying out Clark’s heart from one of its pockets. He had not forgotten it was there. During the meeting he was all too aware it was in there. The agents might have noticed his left hand going to the pocket where he had the heart but they did not question him. 

Lex had occasionally brushed his fingers over it, to make sure it was still there despite how unlikely it was to suddenly disappear. But it had already surprised him once, beating as it did outside of its owner’s body. It beat during the meeting too, a steady, almost soothing presence. Of course it could not be entirely soothing because it was not where it should be. At some point in the meeting, Lex had removed his gloves and when he had touched the heart after he had done so he could feel it beat faster under his fingertips. The sensation was addictive somehow. 

Currently, Lex was trying to change out of his clothes but it was taking longer than usual because he did not want to stop holding the heart. Therefore trying to get out of his sleeves was difficult as he transferred the heart from one hand to the other. 

There was a knock on his door.

“Who is it?” Lex asked though he had a perfectly good idea of who it was. Lex finally managed to slip out of his shirt. 

“Lex, it’s me.” 

Superman’s voice. 

“You can enter.” Lex said. He singlehandedly pulled off his undershirt and tossed it aside. 

Clark stepped in and upon sighting a bare-chested Lex immediately dropped his gaze to his red boots. “You should have said you were changing - I could have waited outside.” He said, flustered. 

Lex could feel the heart beat faster against his palm. Interesting. 

“I’m sorry for hurting you earlier.” Lex said.

“Hurting me?” Clark asked, confused. 

“Earlier, when I squeezed your heart.” Lex said. 

“You didn’t hurt me.” Clark said, but there was an odd note in his voice. 

“I didn’t?”

“No.” Clark said but once again Lex sensed that something was off. 

“Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” Lex said suspiciously. “Or is this a misguided attempt to assuage my guilt? Because if I did hurt you I’d like to take responsibility for it instead of being _lied_ to.” Reacting more than thinking, Lex had squeezed the heart in his hand, so sue him - it was rather round and squeezable, like a stress ball. 

Once again, Clark reacted to having his heart squeezed. This time he gasped and fell to his knees. 

“You said I didn’t hurt you.” Lex said. “I’m sorry, again. But you should know by now lying to me never helps.” He set the heart down on the night table by his bed. “Take it and go. I assume you know how to fix your condition yourself.” 

Clark adjusted his position but did not stand up. Instead, he sat down crossed legged on the floor, throwing his cape around himself so that it covered his lap. “Zatanna knows how to fix my current status, but it’ll take a day for the counterspell preparations. And in the meantime Jor-El says there’s no danger in my heart being outside of my chest. It’s invulnerable like the rest of me so you could use it as a bowling ball and it’ll be fine and…”

Lex continued dressing himself through Clark’s rather long-winded speech where he continued to list more things his heart could be used as. This included baseball, paperweight, or dog toy, which only convinced Lex that Clark was stalling for time and avoiding what he eventually had to answer at the end. 

“…I’m good as long as it doesn’t get near kryptonite - that would probably be very painful.” Clark said. “Lex, you really didn’t hurt me.”

“Then what was your reaction if it wasn’t hurt?” Lex asked, thinking about how Clark had curled up on himself the first time Lex had squeezed his heart and fell to his knees the second time.

“It was…you know how…” Clark trailed off nervously, trying to curl his cape around himself even more tightly. 

“No, I don’t know.” Lex said. He adjusted his necktie and watched Clark attentively and expectantly for an answer. 

“You know how some um…” Clark continued to struggle with words. 

_He’s embarrassed._ Lex thought. _But why?_

“Just spit it out already, Clark.” Lex growled, letting impatience slip into his tone. 

“I mean…some parts of a body are more sensitive to touch than others, like the ears, or the nape of neck…” Clark said. “My heart’s sensitive…in that way and what you did moments ago felt like having those places touched. It didn’t hurt because it was the opposite. It felt good.” 

Lex straightened his jacket, the movement jerky because of his surprise. “When I was in a meeting, I still had your heart in my pocket.” Lex said. “Occasionally, I touched it. Did you feel that, even from a distance?”

“Yes.” 

Lex walked toward the nightstand and grabbed a pillow case, using it to wrap up the heart. “In other words I’ve been sexually harassing you.” Lex said. He knelt and placed the resulting bundle on Clark’s lap. “I should have given it back to you immediately.” Instead of pocketing it. 

“Lex! You weren’t sexually harassing me. You didn’t know what you were doing but I did.” Clark said. “I should have told you what my heart was like. I wanted to say something but there were other people around and I was embarrassed and I wasn’t sure if what I felt the first time was my imagination and wishful thinking. But then I felt it during my meeting, you touching my heart. I wanted to continue feeling it.” 

Clark transferred the bundle onto Lex’s lap. “I want you to hold onto it until it’s really time for it to return to my body.”

Lex turned the words over in his mind and what they implied. That Clark wanted him. Trusted him. 

Lex shook his head. “You can’t trust me with this, Clark.” He said, nonetheless curling his arm around the bundle. 

“I can trust you with it, I already have. You already held my heart for so long metaphorically - I don’t mind it being physically yours too. My heart’s been in your possession for hours already, you - ”

“I could still do something.” Lex said. And then, to prove his point - he did. He reached for the switch and finding it, he pulled. 

The floor underneath them opened up and the two fall into the secret lab Lex kept under his bedroom. 

The memory foam mattress is exactly where Lex left it and he had expected to feel it cushioning his fall. Instead he found himself still in the air, Clark carrying him protectively. Lex looked down. He had not landed on the mattress but something had. Clark’s heart. 

They are separated seconds later as the lab’s pre-programmed systems activate and Superman found himself captured by robotic arms and strapped to a table by restraints. 

“Still trust me?” Lex said, jumping off the bed and slipping on a lab coat. 

Clark closed his eyes. “I do still trust you.” He sighed. “Even if you’re making it hard for me.” 

Lex picked up the heart. “I haven’t really started making you hard yet.” Lex said. 

“Wait, what did you just say?” Clark asked. He had been distracted; pulling up his arms to discover that the restraints came off, breaking easily. 

Lex unwrapped the pillowcase until Clark’s heart was visible. It looked very vulnerable. Lex mentally berated himself. What had he been thinking earlier, keeping it in his pocket? 

“Why are we here?” Clark asked, sitting up on the table.

“Scientific curiosity. I want to test a few things so I needed the right environment.” Lex said. “You said I could hold onto it until Zatanna has the counterspell ready. This is what I want to do with your heart. If you have any objections, take it back now.” Lex held out the heart. 

“What do you want to test?” Clark said, not making any moves to retrieve his heart. 

“I want to know how comparatively sensitive your heart is compared to other…sensitive spots on your body.” Lex said. “And if I can make you come by touching your heart.” 

Clark got off the table and stood up. Lex waited for him to walk away. Instead, Clark began to strip out of his costume. 

Once it was puddled on the floor, Clark sat back down on the metal table. 

“I’m ready if you are.” Clark said, crossing his legs to preserve what little modesty he had left. 

By now Lex had walked close and was by the table. “There’s a mattress right there.” Lex gestured at the memory foam. “You don’t have to stay on the table.”

Clark shook his head. “If we’re going to roleplay…” He glanced at Lex’s lab coat. “I’d rather play my role right.” He said, reclining.

Lex did not look at Clark yet, instead he focused his gaze on the heart in his hand. “You have a cute heart.” Lex said.

“Cute?”

“It’s rather round - like a coconut. I find it aesthetically pleasing.” 

“What else do you think about it?”

“It’s soft and warm.” Lex said. “And I wonder what it tastes like. I want to lick it.” He stood over Clark, holding the heart, watching his expression and waiting for an answer, for permission. His eyes wandered. 

“I want you to find out.” Clark said. 

Lex returned his gaze to Clark’s face. He kissed Clark’s heart and licked it. He ran his teeth lightly over its surface, maintaining eye contact as he did so. Clark made soft, awed sounds, licking his own lips to mirror Lex’s actions. 

The heart tasted of salt. That was expected, but there was also a bittersweet-ness, which was not. Lex told him. 

“Bittersweet?” Clark said, surprised. 

Lex nodded. He relished it. After all this time he was still addicted to uncovering Clark’s secrets. 

Lex asked if Clark would like to taste his own heart.

“That would be weird.” Clark said.

“Which part of any of this is normal?” 

“You have a point.” Clark said. He leaned up and pulled Lex closer by his tie, pressing his lips to Lex’s. 

It started chaste - just their lips pressed together but Lex parted his and Clark’s tongue slipped in, looking for his. As the kiss grew deeper Lex searched for something to brace himself against and he wrapped his right arm around Clark’s shoulder. His left hand still held Clark’s heart and in reaction to the kiss he gripped it tighter causing Clark to groan and kiss all the more ardently. Their actions escalate until Lex ended up on Clark’s lap and very aware of how Clark’s body, or rather a certain part of it, was reacting to their activities. 

“It is bittersweet.” Clark agreed once he broke the kiss to speak.

Lex disentangled himself and jumped off the table, standing up. He did not miss Clark’s brief expression of disappointment. The look disappeared once Lex placed his fingers on Clark’s lips, slowly tracing them. 

“How does having your lips touched compare to having your heart touched?” Lex asked, running a thumb slowly over the heart in his hand. 

“Both feel good.” Clark said. “But the heart’s more sensitive to being touched.”

Lex made a thoughtful sound. “What other sensitive part of your body should I test next?” He asked. 

“I don’t know.” Clark said coyly. “You’re calling the shots. My heart is in your hand, after all.” 

“For the next area I’ll use both hands.” Lex said, carefully setting the heart down on a cleared surface.

“Oh?” Clark said expectantly as he watched Lex set the heart down. 

Lex returned to Clark and placed his hands on his calves, slowly trailing higher. Lex’s hands was close, if he wanted to he could touch the area he knew Clark wanted him to. “Inner thighs.” Lex smiled, stopping and settling his hand on said area. 

Clark gave Lex a look. Are-you-kidding-me. Clark's eyes are dark pools of desire, the green of his eyes barely visible. 

“You said I was calling the shots.” Lex said, caressing the sensitive skin and drawing an appreciative sigh from Clark.

“You are.” Clark confirmed. 

“Then open your legs for me and hold still.” 

Clark obeyed immediately and Lex doesn’t miss how his cock twitched. Lex would touch it, eventually, but not yet. 

Lex leaned over Clark and pressed a kiss to his left inner thigh. Then the right. Lex opened his mouth and sucked trails across the skin. Kissing, lightly biting. Lex gave his attention to Clark’s thighs and not to what was between them and because Clark’s legs are nicely spread it’s less likely for Lex to accidentally touch it. Perhaps if Clark moved it would finally get contact but Clark followed Lex’s command of “hold still.” Clark doesn’t buck his hips although he was tempted to and what he couldn’t express through movement he released in sounds. He moaned and bit his lip and said the name of the person giving him pleasure, over and over again. The person continued to avoid what was between his thighs. 

“Clark, how does my touching your thighs compare to touching your heart?” Lex asked once his mouth wasn’t busy. It was his hands again, tracing patterns on Clark’s thighs. 

“Both are sensitive, but my heart more so.” Clark said. “I think the feeling of you touching my heart would most be like you touching my cock. Want to test that out?”

“Hmm. How very straightforward of you.” Lex said, stilling his hands. Lex pulled himself onto the table so that he was above Clark and they were face to face. Then he dropped lower until his face was at Clark’s chest. He stopped there and didn’t go lower. 

“Lex…” Clark whined. 

Lex started licking Clark’s nipples. He worked until they were hard peaks. He marveled at the redness of Clark’s skin, how flushed he was. 

“There’s no heartbeat in your chest.” Lex said when he had paused from teasing Clark’s nipples to lay his head down against Clark’s chest. 

Clark turned to look at the space Lex had left his heart. 

Lex stood up and walked over to the heart. He picked it up again - it beat fast in his hand. Lex returned to Clark and resumed his former position. 

Lex was more relieved now, holding Clark’s heart and feeling its pulse. 

“I want your neck next.” Lex said, not caring how aggressive he sounded. 

Lex felt the heart quicken in his hand as Clark arched his neck, exposing it to Lex. 

Lex started lavishing attention on Clark’s neck, kissing and sucking at it. He traveled from the neck to the shell of Clark’s ear, licking it and giving a soft bite. 

Throughout this Lex could feel Clark’s hardness against his own, only separated by fabric. 

“You can move now.” Lex said, recalling the he had told Clark to be still. That was perhaps why Clark wasn’t taking action to relieve himself. This turned out to be the case because once Lex said he could Clark expressed his gratitude by rubbing himself against Lex. Lex wondered if more of his clothing would be ruined thanks to Clark. 

Finally, Lex gripped Clark's cock and kissed him at the same time, swallowing his groan. Lex touched lightly, not intending to let Clark come yet. There was still another area Lex could touch. He trailed his hand along Clark’s ass so Clark would have an idea of where he would go. Then he pressed the spot between Clark’s bottom and balls. Clark moaned and gripped Lex’s hips.

Clark was close, judging by how fast the heart in his hand beat. If Lex kept touching the spot, Clark would come. Lex stopped and he ordered Clark to hold still again. 

Clark did but he didn’t look too happy about it. 

“Clark, I want to see if I can make you come by just touching your heart, remember?” Lex said. “The experiment would be ruined if I made you come in other ways.”

“That’s true.” Clark said, sighing and letting Lex go. 

Lex cupped Clark’s heart between his two hands. He waited until it beating returned to a calmer state before he began to touch it, rub it, and squeeze it in different places and with varying degrees of pressure. Clark let him know which moves felt most similar to other areas of his body being touched. Once again the heart was beating quickly in Lex’s hands and Lex knew Clark was close to coming so Lex gave the final push. He kissed the heart on a particularly sensitive spot and seconds later Clark’s cum splattered over his lab coat. 

“Experiment successful.” Clark sighed blissfully. 

“The experiment’s not over yet.” Lex said. 

“It’s not?” Clark said, intrigued. 

“There’s a sensitive area I haven’t touched yet.” Lex said. Lex walked over the memory foam mattress and grabbed out from under it an unopened tube of lubricant. He beckoned for Clark to come over. 

“Ah. I see. I trust you’ll be thorough with this one?” Clark said, understanding. Clark gets off the table and Lex smiled because his legs tremble ever so slightly. Lex had been ignoring his own need, focused upon testing Clark’s body but now he was very interested in touching that last place. 

Lex set the heart down on the bed. He would pick the heart up again but now he focused on stripping quickly. Or quickly as he could, distracted as he was by Clark preparing himself for him. Clark had opened the lube and generously spilled it onto his finger which Lex watched go into the ass Lex knew he would be inside of shortly. 

Once Clark was finished and Lex had completed stripping, he picked up the heart again. It beat faster as Lex entered Clark and told him exactly how good he felt, how hot and tight. 

Lex paid close attention to Clark’s reactions, angling for and determined to find that pleasurable spot inside him. It doesn’t take him long to find it and when he does the heart thudded in his hand. Lex didn't think he would ever tire of Clark speaking his name.

Lex thrust his hips, again and again, hitting that sensitive area until Clark came a second time. When Clark does there was the tight feeling of Clark around Lex’s cock. At the feeling, Lex followed Clark, orgasming himself and coming inside. 

Lex pulled out. They end up cuddled and spooning with Lex as the big spoon. Lex curled around Clark’s back, hands wrapped around his chest. The heart was on the bed, laid out by Clark’s chest. A blanket covered both of them. 

“I feel very sticky.” Clark said. 

“There’s a shower in here.” Lex informed Clark. “It’s meant for emergency use, to wash chemicals off quickly if it gets on the body. Admittedly I stay up too late some nights and I use it when I can't bother to go to an actual bathroom.”

Lex made a move to get up but Clark stopped him with a casually flung arm. “Don’t go yet, Lex. Can you just stay here with me, for a while?”

Lex picked up something strange in his tone again. “Clark?”

“I nearly lost you today.” Clark said. “If that spell had hit you - ”

“It didn’t. I’m still here.” Lex said, curling closer to Clark. 

They have a short nap cuddled together and when they wake they go together under the lab’s shower. Clark returned the touches Lex had given him in spades, and even ones Lex had not, sitting under the spray and taking Lex into his mouth, sucking until Lex came in his throat. 

They dress and Clark becomes Superman and Lex is President Luthor. 

Clark expected that they would play their roles again but Lex spoke. 

“Stay the night.” He said. 

Clark does. They talk. Clark may leave in the middle of the night to save people. Lex would probably wake up early and Clark shouldn’t be hurt if he woke up without Lex there in the morning. 

“I understand. You have a country to run.” Clark said. 

“And you have people to rescue.” Lex replied. 

The next day Lex woke up alone. Clark was gone and so was his heart. 

Lex goes about his business. He knew he shouldn’t be distracted but his hands felt empty and holding a pen only marginally helped. 

He only relaxed once it was nighttime and he entered his secret lab, finding a visitor there. 

Lex embraced Clark, who was dressed in his flannel and jeans, and relaxed. Lex rested his ear against Clark’s chest - soothed by the heartbeat he heard. It was where it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning chapters of vampire fic isn’t in a stage it can be publicly shown yet. Somehow I had more inspiration for the one where there’s dozens of characters and trying to juggle everyone is tough. My crap planning means I’ll probably end up retconning all over the place once I realize I haven’t adequately set up for a future event. >.>
> 
> And instead of updating my WIPs I start new WIPs lol. It's unlikely I'd continue this one but here's a small scene which I posted as a comment for Day 1 of True Love Fest:
> 
> Warning: Mpreg 
> 
> “Lex, have you considered what you would be after being President?”
> 
> “I honestly don’t know, Clark. I’m on my second term, and therefore the last. Public approval ratings are high - I’m not sure what other challenges there could be.”
> 
> “Howaboutbeingafather.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Remember a few months ago when you held my heart?”
> 
> “Yes.” Lex recalled what he did. A thought occurred to him. What if Clark’s body being able to survive with its heart outside of it wasn’t the only thing different about it? 
> 
> “We did things together and one of those things resulted in - I’m pregnant.” Clark blurted out. He waited nervously for Lex’s reaction. 
> 
> “Clark…” Lex said wonderingly. “Do you want to have my child?”
> 
> “Yes, I do!”
> 
> “Then I look forward to my next challenge - nurturing a child.” Lex said, touching Clark’s stomach reverently.


End file.
